


Clarity

by Gnothi Seauton (safiradh)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/Gnothi%20Seauton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan adalah pelindungnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon and Pororo

**Author's Note:**

> Harap diperhatikan ini percobaan pertama saya membuat fanfic KPop.
> 
> .
> 
> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.

**  
**

****[8gft](http://8gft.tumblr.com/)   


**i.**  
Do Kyungsoo dan Wu Yi Fan bagai dua sisi yang berseberangan, tidak banyak kesamaan yang mereka miliki. Sulit membayangkan mereka bersama.  
  
Sulit bukan berarti mustahil, karena itu lah yang memang terjadi.

 

 

 

 

:::

**ii.**

Kyungsoo begitu mungil di mata Yifan. Di dunianya yang serba besar, menemukan sosok kecil seperti itu memberikannya sebuah keinginan aneh untuk melindungi. Untuk menjaga Kyungsoo tetap di dekatnya.  
  
Maka ketika tangannya bergerak menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo di kesempatan apa pun, ia sendiri tidak sadar melakukannya.

 

 

 

 

:::

**iii.**

"Kau mungil sekali, terkadang aku pikir jika aku menyentuhmu terlalu keras kau akan hancur."  
  
" _Hyung_ , apa itu cara lainmu untuk mengatakan aku ini pendek dan lemah?"

 

 

 

 

:::

**iv.**

Tiap berjalan beriringan bersama Yifan, Kyungsoo merasa menemukan makna sesungguhnya dari 'tiang listrik berjalan'.  
  
"Bagaimana rasanya jadi tinggi, _Hyung_?"  
  
"Rasanya?" Yifan mengulang, pura-pura berpikir. "Jadi tinggi artinya bisa melakukan ini!" Ia mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo sambil tertawa, yang bersangkutan hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha menghindari serangan mendadak itu.

 

 

 

 

:::

**v.**  
" _Wo shi WOLF, yi tou WOLF. Awuuuu_ ~" Kyungsoo bersenandung pelan di ruang ganti, entah kenapa lebih suka menyanyikan versi mandarinnya.  
  
" _Ah!_ _Saranghaeyo_."  
  
Kyungsoo tersedak mendadak karena Yifan yang tahu-tahu muncul dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda tinggi itu tengah cengar-cengir ke arahnya. Kyungsoo berdehem, "Harusnya bagian yang itu pakai bahasa Mandarin juga, kan?"  
  
"Hm, yeah, tapi nadanya tidak enak."  
  
"Coba."  
  
" _Ah!_ _Wo ai ni_...?"  
  
Wajah Kyungsoo memanas seketika.

 

 

 

 

:::

**vi.**  
 _Member_ lain selalu mengatakan Kyungsoo adalah yang paling kalem. Dan Yifan sering mendapati dirinya duduk diam bersama Kyungsoo di pojok ruangan. Tidak berbicara apa-apa—karena kadang kendala bahasa masih mengganggu—hanya menikmati keheningan yang ada.

Itu cukup untuk mereka berdua.


	2. Dynamic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya saya memutuskan membuat fanfic ini jadi semacam kumpulan drabble. Diapdetnya kalo feel Krisoo sedang membara saja /okay
> 
> .
> 
> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction

 

 

**vii.**

"Aku selalu merasa aman tiap berjalan di sebelahmu, _Hyung_."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ya, seperti memiliki _bodyguard_."  
  
Yifan seharusnya merasa tersinggung atau marah karena _dongsaeng_ -nya itu seenaknya saja menganggapnya _bodyguard_. Tapi ia tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum dengan kepala dipenuhi pikiran bahwa Kyungsoo merasa aman bersamanya. Tangannya otomatis meraih punggung pemuda kecil itu dan meletakannya dengan nyaman di bahu Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

 

 

 

 

:::

**viii.**

Kyungsoo kadang bisa menjadi begitu kekanak-kanakan.  
  
"Sudah waktunya tidur."  
  
"Acaranya belum selesai, _Hyung_."  
  
Jika sudah begini, bahkan Junmyeon pun angkat tangan untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo segera pergi ke kamarnya.  
  
Tapi Junmyeon adalah _leader_ dengan tubuh sama kecilnya, Yifan punya keunggulan lain. Ia tanpa banyak bicara meraih _remote_ dari tangan Kyungsoo, mematikan televisi tanpa memedulikan teriakan protesnya, dan lalu menyeret Kyungsoo dengan satu tarikan untuk bangkit dari sofa.  
  
Dengan tubuh tinggi besarnya, itu semua mudah saja untuk dilakukan.  
  
Kyungsoo cemberut ketika berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia masih belum masuk, sementara tangan Yifan juga masih memegang pergelangannya.  
  
"Tidur sana, kalau malam banyak setan."  
  
Cara lain Yifan untuk mengatakan 'selamat malam'.  
  
Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Yifan.  
  
"Besok pagi aku buatkan kau sarapan." Yifan kembali bersuara sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin esok hari masih harus menghadapi wajah cemberut Kyungsoo.  
  
"Serius? Hanya untukku?"  
  
"Ya, ya, spesial hanya untukmu."  
  
Setidaknya wajah cemberut itu kini sudah berganti menjadi senyuman.

 

 

 

 

:::

**ix.**

Karena sesungguhnya bahu Kyungsoo adalah tempat peristirahatan paling nyaman untuk tangan Yifan.

 

 

 

 

:::

**x.**

Kyungsoo pernah berharap bisa tinggi seperti Chanyeol, dengan begitu mungkin Yifan akan berhenti menganggapnya seperti _teddy bear_ kecil yang lucu.  
  
Ia tidak suka dianggap seperti anak kecil. Ia tidak suka Yifan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

 

 

 

 

:::

**xi.**

Yifan kadang begitu gemas pada Kyungsoo sampai harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya di depan kamera atau fans.  
  
Sejauh ini ia berhasil.


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't have a relationship without any fights—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. I made no profit from this fanfiction.

**   
**

****[lovesotao](http://lovesotao.tumblr.com/)   


**xii.**

Keduanya bukan tipe orang yang vokal ketika sedang marah. Mereka cenderung memendamnya sendiri dan hanya membuat resah orang di sekitar.  
  
Kyungsoo memelototi Yifan hampir di setiap kesempatan, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.  
  
Sementara Yifan selalu memandang ke arah lain dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.  
  
Saling mendiamkan lah yang akhirnya mereka lakukan.

 

 

 

 

:::

**xiii.**

Tidak ada yang tahu apa atau siapa sebenarnya penyebab pertengkaran itu.  
  
Yang Kyungsoo tahu, kebiasaan melamunnya sekarang menjadi lebih sering.

 

 

 

 

:::

**xiv.**

Yifan sebenarnya merindukan pemuda kecil yang biasa ia acak-acak rambutnya. Atau bahu yang biasa ia letakkan tangannya sebagai tempat istirahat.  
  
Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menatapnya dari jauh tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.  
  
Maka ia memilih untuk tidak mengakui hal itu.

 

 

 

 

:::

**xv.**

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ketegangan di antara keduanya. Saat itu di _backstage_ , dan ia bersumpah cara Yifan dan Kyungsoo saling mencuri pandang itu seperti hendak memakan satu sama lain. Bukan salahnya kan jika kemudian ia mempunyai pikiran kalau mereka berdua akan saling terkam di atas panggung.  
  
Chanyeol tidak berani mengkonfrontasi Yifan langsung, maka lebih aman jika membicarakannya dengan Kyungsoo dulu.  
  
"Kau dan Kris _hyung_ bertengkar?"  
  
Kyungsoo memandangnya galak yang seperti mengatakan ' _mind your own business!_ '  
  
Tapi Chanyeol tetap pantang mundur. "Berbaikan lah. Seram, tahu, melihat kalian diam-diaman begitu."  
  
Kyungsoo masih bungkam.  
  
"Dia merindukanmu."  
  
Dan perlahan ekspresinya berganti sendu.

 

 

 

 

:::

**xvi.**

Yifan bergerak tidak nyaman ketika menyadari Junmyeon masih memandanginya dengan aura _creepy_ yang sama sekali tidak ia sembunyikan. "Apa?" tanya Yifan gerah.  
  
"Ada apa antara kau dan Kyungsoo?"  
  
"Apanya yang 'ada apa'? Tidak ada apa-apa."  
  
" _Hyung_..."  
  
"Sudahlah."  
  
Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bertanya mengenai masalah mereka.


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "—but you can make your relationship worth the fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif (c) veriloquentmind@tumblr

****   


**xvii.**

Junmyeon mentraktir semua _member_ untuk makan malan di restoran setelah _schedule_ mereka selesai hari ini.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam restoran paling akhir, dan ketika ia sudah sampai di meja yang berbentuk memanjang, matanya menyipit menyadari satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong adalah di paling ujung. Di sebelah Yifan.

Bagus sekali.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak nyaman, Yifan yang menyadari hal itu pun tampak gelisah di kursinya. Ia berbisik pada Chanyeol di sebelahnya, yang Kyungsoo duga ia minta tukar tempat. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian beralih kembali pada Yifan sambil menggeleng, dan lalu sibuk sendiri dengan daftar menu di tangannya.

Menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Yifan yang masih menolak untuk melakukan kontak mata.

Ini sangat canggung.

"Kyungsoo, kok bengong? Duduk sana di sebelah Kris _hyung_." tegur Baekhyun yang kebetulan memperhatikan pemuda mungil itu yang masih mematung.

Dengan langkah seperti robot akhirnya ia berjalan untuk duduk di sebelah Yifan.

Semakin canggung.

" _Duizhang_ , mau pesan apa?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Apa saja."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Apa saja."

Ketegangan itu kembali dirasakan semua _member_. Tapi ketika makanan datang, ketegangan itu langsung hilang.

Tidak untuk Yifan dan Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

:::

**xviii.**

Di dalam van sehabis makan malam, entah kesialan atau apa ketika Chanyeol kembali harus bersebalahan dengan duo yang sedang marahan itu. Kyungsoo duduk di dekat jendela, Yifan di sampingnya, dan Chanyeol di sebelah Yifan. Suasana sepi bagai kuburan jika dibandingkan dengan atmosfer di bagian lain.

Ia ingin mencoba untuk membuka percakapan, tapi tampaknya keduanya sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk meladeni ocehannya.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk bengong saja memandang jalanan.

Ketika suasana sudah lebih sepi, mungkin yang lain sudah kecapekan karena _schedule_ hari ini, Chanyeol tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah pemandangan mengagetkan. Lebih mengagetkan dari melihat penampakan!

Dari kaca jendela, ia bisa melihat pantulan Yifan yang sedang memandang lurus dengan wajah suntuk. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol, melainkan tangan Yifan yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Sejak kapan mereka pegangan tangan?!

Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu _privacy_ , tapi bukan salahnya kan jika telinganya bisa menangkap bisikan samar Yifan yang mengatakan 'maaf'? Atau balasan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan 'maaf juga'?

Bukan maksudnya untuk menguping, itu terdengar begitu saja.

Cara terbaik yang ia lakukan akhirnya adalah pura-pura tidur.

Setidaknya tidak ada lagi ketegangan di antara mereka.

 

 

 

 

**:::**

**xix.**

Ketika Jongin menemukan boneka pororo baru tergeletak manis di sisi ranjang Kyungsoo, ia tidak tahan untuk bertanya. " _Hyung_ , boneka baru? Aku baru lihat yang itu."

Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya sambil membaca majalah hanya menjawab sambil lalu. "Iya, baru."

"Dikasih fans?"

"Bukan."

"Beli?"

"Nggak."

Jongin mengangkat alis, heran. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Esok harinya, ia iseng mengecek boneka itu karena penasaran. Kyungsoo semalam tidur dengan terus memeluk si pororo baru, mengabaikan boneka-boneka lama yang biasanya setia menjadi teman tidurnya. Jongin menemukan ada tulisan kecil dengan spidol hitam tertera di bagian perut: ' _Hug me_ '. Tulisan itu terlalu berkarakter untuk bisa ia kenali.

Tulisan Yifan.

 

 

 

 

**:::**

**xx.**

"Oh, jadi mereka sudah baikan?" Junmyeon bertanya memastikan dengan nada lega.

"Ya, aku lihat mereka pegangan tangan sepanjang jalan di van kemarin!" Chanyeol memulai gosipnya.

"Aku menemukan boneka pororo di kamarnya Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang sepertinya pemberian Kris _hyung_." Jongin menimpali.

"Tadi pagi aku lihat Kris _hyung_ melakukan _aegyo_ di depan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. "Dan percayalah, itu horor sekali. Tapi Kyungsoo tertawa!"

"Terus mereka sarapan bareng yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Berdua saja." Yixing menambahkan.

" _Duizhang_. Pegangan tangan. Boneka. _Aegyo_. Sarapan berdua. Ini kok agak sulit untuk dibayangkan, ya...." Luhan menyimpulkan semua informasi barusan dan sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Semuanya berpikir keras.

Tapi sesungguhnya itu semua bukan hal yang bisa dimengerti logika.

 

 

 

 

**:::**

**xxi.**

Jika memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua, sesuatu yang lebih, sesuatu yang bukan sekadar _fan service_ untuk memuaskan fans, _member_ lain memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu sambil mendukung diam-diam.

 

 

 

 

**:::**

**xxii.**

"Kadang aku takut sekali padamu."

"Kenapa? Kau jauh lebih besar, _Hyung_."

"Bukan takut yang seperti itu. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak, semua tingkahmu spontan dan mengejutkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya, dan entah kenapa itu membuatku takut."

"Kau takut karena tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kau juga tidak bisa menebak kalau setelah ini aku akan memelukmu?"

Yifan mengerutkan kening, tapi belum sempat bereaksi apa-apa tangan kecil itu sudah melingkari pinggangnya. Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, memosisikan kepalanya di dada Yifan dengan nyaman. Walau masih kaget, Yifan akhirnya menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu sambil bergumam.

"Kau memang sungguh menakutkan, Do Kyungsoo."


	5. Reasons to Love Do Kyungsoo

**i.**

Yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Yifan dari pemuda bertubuh kecil itu adalahsuaranya. _Main vocalist_ EXO-K, sebuah titel yang memang tidak diragukan kebenarannya. Yifan mendengarkannya bernyanyi pada saat mereka masih _trainee,_ dan ia saat itu berpikir ' _ah, ya, suaranya memang bagus_ '. 

Suara Jongdae atau Baekhyun juga bagus, tapi ada sesuatu dari cara Kyungsoo bernyanyi yang membuatnya terasa spesial. Ekspresinya akan lansung berganti serius, menghayati tiap lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan. Yifan tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi bagi dirinya, Kyungsoo adalah _vocalist_  nomor satu di EXO.

Atau setidaknya—jika nanti Jongdae protes macam-macam atau apa—nomor satu di hatinya. Ahem.

Mendengarkan Kyungsoo sekadar bersenandung pelan di _dorm_ lambat laun mulai menjadi kebiasaan untuknya. Kebiasaan yang ia sukai. Yifan tidak pernah menyangka suara Kyungsoo bisa menjadi begitu adiktif.

Kyungsoo akan mengejeknya habis-habisan jika saja ia tahu bahwa Yifan menjadikan suaranya di _dodol pop_ sebagai alarmnya tiap pagi.

 

 

:::

 

 

  
**ii**.

  
MasakanKyungsoo adalah hal kedua yang menarik perhatian Yifan. Pemuda itu paling sering mendapat tugas di dapur membuatkan makanan untuk seluruh _member_. Sejak K dan M bergabung lagi, Yifan kadang mendatangi dapur dengan alasan ingin membantu. Melihat Kyungsoo memasak adalah pemandangan menarik yang sangat ia nikmati.

Ia sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa _ideal type_ -nya adalah orang yang bisa memasak.

Dan mungkin saja, _ideal type_ -nya adalah orang yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

 

 

:::

 

 

**iii.**

Hal ketiga adalah cara Kyungsoo tertawa. Bagaimana matanya yang besar itu seakan mau jatuh dari tempatnya, atau ketika garis bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang sangat lebar ketika melihat sesuatu yang ia anggap lucu.

Yifa rasa, ia mau-mau saja merampok bank jika itu artinya bisa mendengar tawa Kyungsoo tiap hari.

 

 

:::

 

 

**iv.**

Saat menyadariperbedaan tinggimereka yang begitu kentara, saat itulah Yifan menemukan hal keempat yang menarik dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo biasanya sensitif dengan isu ini, ia paling tidak suka disebut pendek.

Yifan tidak pernah menyebutnya pendek, tapi aksi dan tingkah lakunya sehari-hari menyuarakan hal yang sama.

Ia pernah mengatakan di suatu acara bahwa tingginya dan Kyungsoo itu sangat cocok untuk disandingkan. Kyungsoo langsung mengamuk padanya setelah acara itu berakhir. Sama ketika ia menggambar Kyungsoo begitu kecil di buku sketsanya, pemuda itu protes dan ngambek padanya seharian penuh.

Kyungsoo harusnya tahu, perbedaan tinggi mereka adalah hal favorit Yifan. Itu memudahkannya untuk memeluk dan melindungi Kyungsoo di tiap kesempatan.

 

 

:::

 

 

**v.**  
PersonalitiKyungsoo, yang cenderung perfeksionis, rapi, dan pekerja keras, adalah hal kelima.

Yifan, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol pernah berlatih sampai malam untuk acara Sukira besok. Mereka menyiapkan beberapa lagu untuk dinyanyikan. Dan seperti biasa, Kyungsoo berubah menjadi diktator jika sudah menyangkut bidang tarik suara. Ia menuntut yang terbaik, tidak menoleransi kesalahan, keras kepala.

Yifan belum pernah se-stres itu dalam menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sangat ngotot.

Tapi di akhir, saat akhirnya suaranya selaras dengan suara pemuda itu, melihat wajah gembira Kyungsoo membuat perjuangannya semalaman ini tidak sia-sia.

 

 

:::

 

 

**vi.**

Semua hal itu digabung jadi satu, dan perlahan-lahan, tanpa Yifan sadari, ia jatuh cinta.

Pada semua yang ada pada diri Do Kyungsoo.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk akhirnya menyadari hal itu.


	6. Reasons to Love Wu Yifan

**i.**  
 _'Woah, tinggi sekali'_ adalah kesan pertamanya pada pemuda China itu. Kyungsoo sampai harus mendongak hanya untuk memandanganya lebih jelas. Dan perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat mencolok itu membuat Kyungsoo minder, itu yang membuatnya selalu menghindar untuk berada dalam satu _frame_ dengan Yifan pada awalnya.

Sudah cukup ia di- _bully_ Chanyeol tiap hari karena tubuh mungilnya, tidak perlu ada tambahan satu tiang listrik lain untuk mengejeknya.

Lalu pada suatu waktu, saat mereka berada di bandara, Kyungsoo agak tertinggal dengan rombongannya. Bandara dipadati fans, ke mana pun ia menoleh untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan member lain, yang ia lihat hanyalah lautan fans yang tak henti-hentinya berteriak. Seandainya bisa, Kyungsoo ingin sekali balas berteriak pada mereka karena sama sekali tidak memberinya ruang untuk bernapas.

Itu tidak ia lakukan. Karena kemudian ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya, dengan lembut menariknya perlahan dari kerumuman itu. Kyungsoo mendongak, menemukan Yifan dengan wajah tenangnya yang biasa tanpa berkata-kata tengah merangkulnya dengan agak protektif, membawanya kembali ke rombongan.

Yifan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya—seakan itu bukan masalah besar, seakan itu memang tugasnya, atau entahlah, Kyungsoo bahkan jarang berbicara dengannya. Setelah ia membawa Kyungsoo ke dekat Jongin, Yifan langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan kembali berjalan di sebelah Chanyeol.

Pandangan Kyungsoo setelah itu tidak lepas dari Yifan.

Rasa aman yang ia rasakan saat itu tidak hilang sampai seminggu kemudian.

 

:::

 

**ii.**

Mereka jarang bertemu di awal-awal promosi EXO. Terpisah negara, tidak banyak kesempatan untuk mengakrabkan diri. Jika M kembali ke Korea pun Kyungsoo lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongdae atau Minseok, Yifan sendiri menempel entah ke Junmyeon atau Chanyeol.

Lalu mereka kembali disatukan untuk promosi album perdana, Kyungsoo mulai melihat hal-hal yang selama ini luput dari matanya. Yifan ternyata tidak sedingin yang ia kira.

Bahkan, ia cenderung mengatakan sesuatu yang mengagetkan.

"Aku senang kita semua bisa berkumpul secara lengkap lagi." Yifan mengatakan itu padanya ketika hanya mereka yang tersisa di ruang latihan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk selagi meneguk air di botol minumnya.

"Aku senang kita tidak perlu lagi berjauhan."

Kyungsoo masih mengangguk-angguk, berniat menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Karena, yah, kau tahu, agak susah untuk bisa seperti ini jika kita harus terpisah negara." Yifan tidak memandangnya ketika melanjutkan, "Aku senang sekarang bisa lebih mudah mendekatimu."

Dan Kyungsoo langsung tersedak. Omongan _straightforward_ macam begitu, Kyungsoo paham Yifan besar di Kanada dan mungkin dia terbiasa dengan budaya sana yang tanpa banyak basa-basi. Tapi tetap saja mengagetkan mendengarnya.

"Kau mau dekat denganku, _Hyung_?"

"Kau memangnya tidak mau?"

Caranya bertanya begitu percaya diri, seakan belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang tidak mau berdekatan dengannya.

"Aku," Kyungsoo berdehem. "aku mau, kok. Sesama _member_ kan memang harus akrab."

Dan lalu Yifan tersenyum lebar padanya. Senyumnya itu—bagaimana Kyungsoo harus mendeskripsikannya? Lagu ' _Just the way you are'_ mendadak terputar begitu saja di kepala. Seakan mengajaknya karaokean.

 

 

**:::**

 

 

**iii.**

Belakangan, Kyungsoo menyadari kepercayaan diri Yifan memang kelewat tinggi. Ia tidak malu mengatakan dirinya adalah _main vocalist_ atau _lead dancer,_ ia tidak malu dengan _dance_ -nya yang biasanya mengundang tawa orang, ia selalu menyebut dirinya seniman dan bahkan mulai hobi memamerkan gambarnya ke banyak orang. Tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya mengalir kepercayaan diri yang sangat besar.

Kyungsoo heran, ego sebesar itu dapatnya dari mana?

"Dari sini, nih." Yifan menjawab sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya ketika Kyungsoo pernah iseng bertanya. "Wajah tampan begini ya tentu saja harus multitalenta, Soo." Ia lalu tertawa sendiri karena ucapannya.

Kyungsoo menyadari lagi satu hal dari diri Yifan; ia narsis parah.

 

**::::**

 

 

 

**iv.**

Kyungsoo selalu kagum dengan _rap_ Yifan. Ia sering tanpa sadar memandang pemuda itu agak kelewat lama jika Yifan sedang nge- _rap_ , lalu tanpa bisa ditahan senyuman akan tersungging.

Yixing pernah memergokinya suatu waktu, ia bertanya dengan nada asal. "Kau suka sama _rap_ -nya atau suka sama orangnya?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, aku pasti akan mengira kau _fanboy_ -nya Kris."

"EEH?"

 

**:::**

 

 

 

**v.**

Kyungsoo kadang lupa memanggil Yifan dengan sufiks ' _hyung_ '. Bukan karena tidak sopan atau apa, itu murni selip lidah. Dan Yifan akan selalu mengoreksinya tanpa lelah tiap kali ia main asal langsung panggil nama.

"' _Hyung'_ ," desisnya ketika Kyungsoo baru saja menegurnya dengan sapaan _'Hai, Kris!'_ —sekali lagi melupakan panggilan hormat untuk yang lebih tua. Ia mendekatkan diri ke telinga Kyungsoo, mendorongnya ke dinding, sambil berbisik. "Panggil aku ' _hyung'_."

" _H-hyung_."

Yifan mengangguk puas, lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

_Leader_ satu ini kadang seram dan cenderung obsesif, tapi bagi Kyungsoo hal itu justru membuatnya... seksi.

 

 

  
**:::**

 

**vi.**

Kyungsoo suka tangan Yifan. Telapak tangannya besar, semua yang ia sentuh akan langsung terasa mungil di genggamannya. Tapi biar begitu tangan Yifan hangat, tangan itu selama ini selalu menyentuhnya dengan lembut—tidak kasar seperti Chanyeol atau Baekhyun yang hobi menaboknya. Mungkin itu adalah bagian tubuh favoritnya dari pemuda itu. Ia kadang menyentuh tangan Yifan secara asal, entah memain-mainkan jemarinya atau hanya sekadar mencari kehangatan.

Yifan membiarkannya.

 

**:::**

 

**vii.**

Mungkin akan butuh waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk bisa sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa sebenarnya ia jatuh cinta.

Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Wu Yifan adalah _member_ favoritnya. Tidak perlu ia katakan terang-terangan hal itu pada publik—atau bahkan pada Yifan—baginya hal itu terlalu personal.

Karena perasaan nyaman yang sedang ia rasakan ini ingin ia nikmati seorang diri saja. Ini rahasia kecilnya.


	7. Moments

 

**i.**

"Langsung lompat saja, aku pasti akan menangkapmu."

Walau Yifan berkata begitu, tetap saja Kyungsoo ragu. Mereka sedang  _rehearsal_ untuk acara 'Christmas Wonderland' dan salah satu koreografinya mengharuskan Kyungsoo naik ke punggung Yifan,  _literally_. Bukan berarti ia tidak mempercayai Yifan ketika pemuda itu mengatakan pasti akan menangkapnya, ia hanya tidak suka memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi jika ia sampai mengacau dan seluruh koreografi akan rusak karena dirinya.

Ketika Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya dengan mata membulat tanpa tanda-tanda akan mulai melompat, Yifan kembali berbalik untuk memandang pemuda mungil itu. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya, hanya saja--"

"Kau lebih memilih aku menggendongmu  _bridal style_? Aku bisa minta ke Tao untuk tukaran."

"Itu lebih parah!"

Jika sebelumnya yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan adalah ia akan mengacaukan koreografi, tawaran asal Yifan barusan membuatnya merah padam karena bayangan berada dalam pelukan pemuda Cina itu langsung muncul dengan mudahnya. Tidak, sebaiknya jangan demi kelancaran acara ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik ke punggungku." Yifan mengedikkan bahu. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan bagaimana ketinggian yang sebenarnya."

Ucapan itu mungkin kesannya kurang ajar sekali, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menyukai tantangan. Ditantang begitu tentu saja membuatnya langsung menghapus semua keraguan yang ada. Yifan tahu itu, dan mungkin karena itu ia mengatakannya. Percobaan pertama tidak begitu lancar karena Kyungsoo agak terburu-buru ketika melompat berhubung sedang emosi dan Yifan sedang tidak siap sama sekali, Kyungsoo berakhir dengan jatuh ke panggung dengan Yifan berada di bawahnya.

"Maaf,  _Hyung_." Kyungsoo berkata cepat sambil buru-buru bangun dari posisinya yang tengah menindih sang leader EXO-M.

Yifan terkekeh sambil ikut bangkit, ia melirik Kyungsoo seraya menangkat alis. "Aku baru tahu kau berat."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Oh, apa justru bukan karena kau yang lemah?"

Yifan menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi geli, lalu ia memberikan gestur yang seakan berkata 'coba lagi'. Maka Kyungsoo melakukannya; ia melompat setelah Yifan memberi aba-aba, dan Yifan benar-benar menangkapnya. Dengan tangan Yifan berada di pahanya, itu semacam jaminan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan jatuh lagi seperti sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, Kyungsoo bisa benar-benar menikmati ketinggian yang sebenarnya.

Mereka melakukannya berulang kali kemudian, melakukan latihan terpisah dari yang lain dengan alasan ingin memaksimalkan koreografi. Dan Yifan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pemuda mungil yang begitu kegirangan berada di punggungnya.

* * *

 

 

**ii.**

Tidak ada yang spesial, sebenarnya. Menemukan Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyamannya di pangkuan Yifan adalah hal yang biasa. Berawal ketika suatu waktu semua  _member_ memutuskan untuk menonton film di ruang TV sebagai pengisi waktu luang, Kyungsoo tiba paling akhir dan sedikit kesulitan menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk menonton. Lalu Yifan dengan asal menariknya ke pangkuannya, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sempat untuk protes karena kemudian menyadari posisi seperti ini sama sekali tidak buruk.

Dan sekarang, bahkan walau ada kursi kosong sekalipun di sisi pemuda Cina itu, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menjatuhkan dirinya di pangkuan Yifan tanpa banyak kata.

Karena, seperti biasa, Yifan tidak akan keberatan. Tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo sebagai tanda persetujuan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**iii.**

Yifan kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya bisa merangkul Kyungsoo, atau Minseok yang memeluk Kyungsoo, atau Jongdae yang mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Segala jenis  _skinship_ rasanya sudah sering dilakukan oleh  _member_ lain pada pemuda mungil itu. Ia tapi lalu teringat bahwa  _fan service_  seperti itu bukan hal yang ia suka, terlebih jika menyangkut orang yang benar-benar ia  _suka_.

"Tidak apa-apa,  _Hyung_." Kyungsoo mengatakannya di  _backstage_ ketika mereka baru saja menyelesaikan  _encore_  setelah Miracle of December kembali dinobatkan menjadi juara. "Aku ingin kita natural saja."

Yifan mengangkat alis. Natural, eh? Ia lalu merangkul Kyungsoo tanpa satu pun kamera mengabadikan momen itu. Yifan tidak memikirkan lagi mengenai kepayahannya dalam melakukan  _skinship_ di atas panggung. Siapa yang butuh itu ketika ia memiliki Kyungsoo untuk dirinya seorang?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**iv.**

Kyungsoo memiliki pengucapan bahasa Inggris yang baik, mungkin yang terbaik, setelah Yifan. Dan Yifan menyukai kata apa pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya karena ia sudah dari awal kecanduan pada suara Kyungsoo, sehingga semuanya terdengar indah di telinganya. 

Bahkan kata makian sekalipun.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu kata itu?" Yifan mengerutkan kening.

"Oh, aku hanya meniru apa yang dikatakan Henry  _hyung_ kemarin." balas Kyungsoo polos.

Yifan menahan godaan untuk tepot jidat. Ia lalu berbicara dengan nada serius sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. "Jangan belajar bahasa Inggris dari Henry. Belajar padaku."

"Kau mau mengajariku?"

"Yeah, aku punya beberapa kata bagus untuk diajarkan padamu."

Kata-kata yang pasti akan membuat Kyungsoo meninjunya jika saja dia tahu artinya.

 

 

 

* * *

**v.**

Karena ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan _'I love you'_ , bahkan walau itu hanya ucapan  _random_ semata tanpa ditujukan pada orang tertentu, refleks Yifan adalah balas mengatakan ' _I love you too_ '. 

Dan keduanya akan saling tersenyum tanpa perlu mengatakana apa-apa lagi. Sejak awal, hubungan mereka sesederhana itu.

 

 

* * *

 

  

**vi.**

Ketika  _member_  lain tahu Kyungsoo menangis karena menonton  _Prince of Tennis_ , Yifan adalah satu-satunya yang tidak tertawa. Yifan menghargai Kyungsoo dan memahami bahwa  _anime_ sekalipun bisa menjadi begitu emosional baginya. Karena itu setelah memarahi semua  _member_ —dan memberi peringatan jelas bahwa tidak ada lagi lelucon mengenai Kyungsoo yang menangis hanya karena menonton  _anime_ —Yifan menarik Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Di sana sudah ada laptop menyala dan Yifan mendudukkan Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan di kursi. 

"Apa ini,  _Hyung_?"

Yifan tidak memandangnya ketika mengatakan, "Untukmu," gumamnya sambil berdehem. "kupikir kau akan suka."

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya, semakin bingung. Tapi ia melihat apa yang ada di laptop itu, sebuah folder bertuliskan ' _Shingeki no Kyojin_ '. Dan ketika Kyungsoo membuka folder itu, sudah ada 25 episode lengkap di dalamnya.

"Temanku bilang itu  _anime_ yang bagus, dan berhubung kau sudah menyelesaikan _Prince of Tennis_ , kupikir kau mungkin akan menyukai aksi  _Titan_ —"

Yifan tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Kyungsoo tahu-tahu menerjangnya sambil memberikan pelukan erat. "Terima kasih,  _Hyung_. Ini yang kubutuhkan!" serunya riang. "Mau menontonnya bersamaku?"

Yifan benar-benar bukan tipe yang menyukai  _anime_ , tapi jika artinya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo, mana mungkin ia berkata tidak. Setidaknya jika adegan mengharukan muncul dan Kyungsoo mulai menangis, Yifan bisa langsung memeluknya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Karena ia adalah pelindung Do Kyungsoo nomor satu.


	8. And we can learn to love again

** i. **

Yifan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Keluh kesahnya, kekhawatirannya, mimpi-mimpinya, segala ketakutannya—Yifan menceritakan semuanya. Tidak ada yang luput, ia selalu memastikan Do Kyungsoo akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Termasuk rencananya sejak lama untuk mengajukan gugatan pada agensi hiburan tempatnya bernaung.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan, ia _tahu_ , tapi bukan berarti itu tidak terasa seperti pengkhianatan untuknya.

Di malam sebelum Yifan akan mengumumkan gugatannya pada SM Entertainment ke publik, Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya memegang tangan pemuda itu dan berbisik. “Apa benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain?”

Yifan tidak menepis pegangan itu, tidak juga langsung menjawab. Mereka hanya ditemani keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ia menghela napas, tangannya yang bebas menepuk pucuk kepala pemuda mungil yang teramat disayanginya. “Aku harus melakukan ini.”

“Kau bahkan tidak mau tinggal untukku?”

“Aku tidak meninggalkanmu.” Yifan membalas dengan nada mengingatkan, keningnya berkerut sedikit. “Aku meninggalkan grup ini, itu perbedaan besar.”

“Tetap saja kau pergi.” Tuding Kyungsoo sengit. “Di pagi hari nanti kau akan pergi dan aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi. Lalu apa bedanya?”

“Bedanya adalah,” Yifan menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih memegang tangannya, menggantinya menjadi sebuah dekapan erat. “perasaanku padamu sama sekali tidak berubah.”

_Kepergianku tidak mengubah apa pun_ , Yifan ingin bilang begitu, _aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku masih tetap mencintaimu_.

Dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali bisa percaya.

 

 

** ii. **

Kyungsoo sudah tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, ia sudah bisa menebak reaksi _member_ lain yang tidak akan menyangka, ia bisa melihat mereka semua akan terpukul.

Nyatanya—walau tiap malam ia selalu menyiapkan diri untuk momen yang tidak terhindarkan ini, walau ia selalu mengatakan ia mendukung keputusan Yifan ( _Apa pun, Hyung, apa pun yang membuatmu bahagia_ ), walau ia selalu meyakinkan diri ia baik-baik saja dengan itu semua—ketika berita itu tersebar dengan cepat dan menjadi topik terhangat yang dibicarakan di mana-mana, tetap saja ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis tanpa suara di dalam sana.

Kyungsoo baru keluar dari kamarnya ketika malam menjelang, ketika Junmyeon mengumpulkan semua _member_ di ruang tengah, dan ia mengatakan pada mereka dengan suara serak apa yang ia rasakan tentang berita ini. “Itu keputusannya, kita akan tetap berjalan maju tanpanya.”

_ Ini yang kauinginkan, bukan, Hyung? _

 

 

** iii. **

Yifan mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo tiap beberapa kali dalam sehari semenjak kepergiannya, melakukan panggilan atau mengirimkan pesan. Tidak ada satu pun yang Kyungsoo balas.

Ia pikir ia cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini, ia pikir mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi membuatnya dapat mempersiapkan diri dengan lebih baik. Tapi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh Yifan tidak dapat ditambal oleh apa pun, bahkan tidak dengan panggilan telepon dari Cina sekalipun.

Yifan tidak ada di sini lagi, Yifan sudah meninggalkannya, Yifan tidak mau bertahan untuknya.

Hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo pikirkan selagi menjalankan aktivitas promosi album terbaru EXO.

 

 

** iv. **

Setelah beberapa lama, tidak ada lagi pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Yifan, tidak ada lagi kabar apa pun. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah mulai bosan, mungkin ia beranggapan semua usahanya untuk mempertahankan hubungan sia-sia belaka, mungkin ia sudah memiliki kesibukan sendiri, atau mungkin ada prioritas baru yang tidak menyertakan nama Do Kyungsoo di dalamnya.

Jalan mereka sudah tidak lagi bersisian, dan ternyata lebih mudah begitu.

Lebih mudah beranggapan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

 

 

** v. **

Mereka baru kembali saling bicara ketika tidak sengaja dipertemukan dalam ajang penghargaan film yang digelar di Cina beberapa tahun kemudian.

“Hai.” Yifan menyapanya di belakang panggung, dengan _tuxedo_ hitam dan garis wajah yang terlihat lebih tegas dari terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihatnya secara langsung bertahun-tahun lalu.

“Hai.” Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia belum menyiapkan diri untuk pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan ini, ia belum mempersiapkan hati untuk bertemu kembali dengan Wu Yifan dalam wujud darah dan daging.

“Kau kelihatan luar biasa.”

“Kau juga.”

“Selamat untuk kemenangan film terbarumu.”

“Dan selamat juga untukmu, aktor terbaik tahun ini.”

“Aku menonton film terbarumu, penampilanmu sempurna.”

“Oh, yeah, aku juga menonton filmmu. Aktingmu hebat.”

“Aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo langsung kehilangan kata dan segera mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Percakapan basa-basi sebelumnya masih sanggup ia tangani, tinggal melontarkan pujian balasan tanpa perlu berpikir. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Tidak ketika Yifan berbicara dengan nada lembut dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang ia rindukan tiap harinya.

“Yifan…”

“Jangan menghindariku lagi, kumohon.” Lirihnya, pandangan matanya meredup, dan kelihatan sekali ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak mendekat dan menyentuh Kyungsoo. “Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.”

Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan, _aku juga_. Ia ingin langsung memotong jarak di antara mereka dan menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan pria yang menghantuinya tahun-tahun belakangan ini. Ia ingin berpikir bahwa itu semua cukup untuk menebus kepergian Yifan dan kekosongan yang pemuda itu tinggalkan.

Ia harap itu cukup.

“Kau baik-baik saja tanpaku.”

“Karena itu yang kulakukan, aku tetap melanjutkan hidup, sama sepertimu.” Yifan mengeluarkan decakan dramatis. “Kautahu, Korea sudah menolakku, dan kupikir tidak ada gunanya masih mengingat masa-masa selama berada di sana. Aku toh sekarang sudah menjalani hidup yang memang kuinginkan.” Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih menolak melakukan kontak mata. “Tapi ada satu orang yang tetap saja tidak bisa kuenyahkan dari kepalaku sekeras apa pun aku mencoba.”

Kyungsoo masih bergeming, tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

“Kau selalu ada, Kyungsoo, ke mana pun aku pergi. Mustahil untuk berpura-pura seakan kau tidak memiliki porsi besar di hidupku.”

Dan sejujurnya, Kyungsoo pun sudah lelah untuk berpura-pura bahwa nama Wu Yifan tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Tiap kali melihat pencapaian terbaru Yifan di berita, ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan tanpa benar-benar bisa turut berbahagia untuk kesuksesan yang pemuda itu raih. Ia pikir ia punya pertahanan diri yang bagus, ia pikir ia sudah membentengi dirinya sebaik mungkin untuk tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi.

Tapi malam ini kehadiran Yifan sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan segala pertahanan yang ia bangun.

Kyungsoo yang pertama kali bergerak maju dan menjatuhkan diri di pelukan si pemuda yang lebih jangkung. Tapi ciuman yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Yifan yang menginisiasi.

 

 

** vi. **

"Aku berbohong, aku tidak menonton filmmu."

" _You little shi_ —"

Setelah acara malam itu berakhir, Yifan memastikan untuk menarik Kyungsoo ke kamar hotelnya. Membuat pemuda mungil itu duduk di atas sofa dan menonton film laga terbarunya dari DVD.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried


End file.
